Proud
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Finn's first night on the main roster proves quite successful and there's really only one thing on his mind. Rated for language and sexual content.


He moved around that ring like he owned it, and those whiskey colored eyes drank in his every move as he contended against the three NXT alumni who happened to be some of the best that RAW had to offer. The match had such huge implications, as well, it was hard for her to not watch the monitors like a hawk. Whoever won went to the main event to face off against the winner of the other fatal four-way for the opportunity to face Seth Rollins at SummerSlam for the WWE Universal Championship. Something big like that made careers, and she had a good feeling that it would be Finn standing tall at the end of the night.

He deserved this. Having worked so hard, devoting his life to his craft, it would only be the perfect birthday present for him to be named number one contender to the new championship. That wasn't to say that the other three in the match hadn't worked as hard as Finn, but she was partial to the Irishman for...reasons.

Reasons that had kept her occupied while in Florida getting herself back into ring shape after a bad injury, which resulted in her clothes having a drawer in his apartment and vis versa. Reasons that had her up til the sun rose on some nights, most times between the sheets but there were some nights where they sat and talked over a couple drinks (sometimes while playing with Legos). Reasons that were the cause of the marks on her collarbone left by her possessive Irishman that she wore just as proudly as she wore the Balor Club shirt, something that got knowing looks from a certain father-figure general manager who was standing to her right.

"Seeing as you're familiar with his stamina, how ready do you think he'll be at the end of the night when it really counts?" Foley asked, getting a blush and look of complete shock from the young woman as his words processed while Finn celebrated his victory in the ring.

"He'll be fine, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring up my sex life ever again."

"As your 'wrestling dad', I'm pretty sure it's my job to make you uncomfortable at least twice a day. It's the main reason why I drafted you to RAW." Mick teased, tickling her neck before walking off to meet with Stephanie. This left her to wait by the curtain, anxious to congratulate him for a great match but she knew that it was only half the battle that had been won. So to avoid jinxing him, she opted not to say anything when she finally saw him and just wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"'M all sweaty, love." Finn laughed, wrapping his arms around her despite being sweaty.

"I don't care and, frankly, I'm used to it." She spoke as she pulled back, taking his face in her hands as she grinned at him. "You looked phenomenal out there!"

"Wrong wrestler."

"Shut up and take the compliment."

"I'd rather take you to bed since this morning was cut short." He spoke in her ear, voice low as he started leading her backwards. "But since I have another match tonight, I guess that's going to have to wait."

"Fucking tease."

"Only because you like it so much." He grinned, but there was a slight change in the mood between them. Nothing bad, but there was definitely something off. "I just feel like I'm dreaming, y'know?"

"How so?"

"It may be my birthday and I may have the Luck of the Irish on my side, but there's no way life can be going this good on my first night."

"I can guarantee you, Mr. Balor, that you are not dreaming and it's more than just luck pushing you through this." She spoke, trying to reassure him with her soft words and kind smile as they walked into catering. "You're an amazing wrestler and you move around that ring like you own it. Everything is going to go well tonight because you've worked so hard to get here and you're going to wake up tomorrow and still have everything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Win or lose tonight, I've still got you and that's enough for me." He murmured, taking her hand in his so he could kiss her knuckles. "Not that I'm going to go easy tonight, I just won't be too hard on myself should the main event not go my way."

* * *

"Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?" She asks as they walk from the elevator to their hotel room, hand in hand and perfectly content with how the night had progressed. He was the number one contender, headed to one of the main events of SummerSlam, and it was only his first night on the main roster.

"Only about six times in the last ten minutes." Finn laughed, digging through his pocket for the room key. "But it's a welcome reminder."

"I'm sorry I'm annoying, but-"

"No, sweetheart. I like hearing you tell me that you're proud and seeing you so excited for me." He assured, unlocking the door before pulling her into the room. "Makes it all feel so much more real."

"I'm just one person, Finn. Surely it doesn't make too much of a difference."

"Only you're wrong, but whatever." He laughed, taking off his jacket while she toed out of her sneakers. She only hummed, wanting elaboration but knowing that she probably wasn't going to get it.

Instead she got another thing that she wanted, his hands on her hips as his mouth set to work on her neck. Skilled fingers worked quickly to remove the Balor Club tshirt from her body before dancing around to unclasp her bra, something that she would complain about if her back didn't meet his bare chest seconds after her bra hit the floor. As it stood right now, they were even.

"Do you know how fucking tempting you are?" He asked against her skin, nipping at the sensitive skin that had been previously marked by him. "Wearing my shirt like that and with those jeans, I wanted to take you on the table in catering where everyone could see just how mine you really are."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. You look great all the time, but tonight was something else." He murmured, leaving a trail of kisses up from her shoulder to her ear. "But seeing your face light up when I come through the curtain, seeing you so happy for me tonight, nothing beats that."

"I'm sure a couple things beat that."

"Nothing beats that, love." He assured, his hand drifting south to unbutton her jeans. She didn't have to see him to know the look on his face as he spoke, the possessive gleam in those blue eyes that had darkened just a bit with the lust. "Not a damn thing even compares."

"Finn, I- shit." She hissed, eyes shutting as his fingertip made contact with her sensitive nub.

"Is somebody wet for me already?" He asked, smirk returning in full force when her head fell back against his shoulder.

"Those fucking camera angles during your entrance do wonderful things to me."

"Well now I understand why you were so fidgety in the car." He teased, removing his hand so he could pull her jeans down. Instead of cooperate with what she knew he wanted, she dropped to her knees in front of him and set to work on undoing his belt because she had a plan going into the room and she wasn't going to let him get her sidetracked.

"I didn't get to do this like I wanted to this morning." She spoke with a pout, the look she was giving him drive him crazy and she knew that. Her slowly pulling his pants and briefs down only solidified that before his semi-erect length was coming to life in her warm hand.

"I was impatient this morning." He grinned, but her only response was a wink before taking the head into her mouth and slowly taking as much of him in as she could. It took her a moment to relax enough to do it, but she was rewarded with a beautiful hiss of pleasure from him as she took the rest of him in for a moment.

He didn't think a blowjob could solidify whether or not he loved another human being, but she was getting pretty damn close to sealing the deal for him with the careful attention she paid to his cock. He had basically been sucked into a stupor, only able to run his hand through her dark hair as she continued to work her magic until he felt himself reaching that edge and had to pull her back.

"You're going to drive me crazy, lass."

"As if I haven't already?" She asked, smirk on her face at his current state. Looking absolutely wild with his pupils dilated and the way he ran a hand through his hair that only messed it up more had her biting her lip in anticipation for what was to come. Their morning had been filled with gentle lovemaking, but she knew that this would be anything but and she was so ready.

Her enthusiasm was evident to him when she took his hand to rise to her feet, but as she stood up her jeans were pushed down and she stepped out of them on her way to the bed.

"Making me work a little bit more, huh?" He asked as he gently tugged at the waistband of her lacy black panties, successfully stopping her before she could get onto the bed. The smack to her ass that followed had her yelping in surprise but giggling nonetheless as she looked back at her beau. "Goddamn."

"You rip them, you replace them." She warned, whiskey eyes playful yet still dark with lust as he turned her around to face him and brought his mouth down onto hers while backing her towards the bed. At this point he didn't care about replacing her panties, because his one and only concern was just how wet she really was because he was getting rather impatient and if he could get away without any more foreplay he would definitely start the show early and make it up to her later in the night.

He knew this pair was her favorite, and he knew one of their first stops once they were back in Florida would be replacing this one pair of underwear (plus interest, knowing her), but once he had felt how wet she truly was and tested the waters with a couple fingers he knew that he couldn't wait any longer so the flimsy piece of fabric was ripped away from his prize with little to no effort. He heard her comment on his impatience, but his focus was on lining up his length with her entrance so he could enjoy the look of pure bliss on her face as he slowly slid home.

He waited for the gentle pat to his lower back, the one that told him it was alright to start moving, but the pace he set was anything but gentle. His strokes were long, but they were rough, and he relished in every sound that left her parted lips when his hips crashed into hers over and over again. His goal was for all of Pittsburgh to hear her screaming for him, and he knew by the way her back arched into him that he would come pretty damn close. But she was holding back, and he really didn't like that. His pride and ego were at an all time high, given the events of the night, therefore she was not allowed to hold back on him for the sake of coworkers. They all _needed_ to know that he wasn't only talented in the ring.

"Don't hold back on me, sweetheart." He requested, smirk on his face as he nipped at her earlobe before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "C'mon, baby, say my name."

The dirty talk definitely spurred her on, one of her hands coming to rest on the back of his head to keep him close as his thrusts gradually increased in pace without losing that rough edge to them. He continued to coax her, demanding that she let the whole hotel know just _who_ was making her feel so good, but she wasn't giving him exactly what he wanted. She was still holding back so he had to press forward, bringing one of her legs to his waist so he could reach deeper within her.

"Let 'em know who's fucking you so good." He whispered into her neck before biting down, renewing his mark on her because there was no way anybody else was coming close to her without knowing she was his. "Let 'em know who's gonna take care of you."

"You, Finn!" She cried out, the hand that wasn't gripping his hair scratching against the sheets to find something - _anything_ \- to hold onto to keep herself from marking up his back. "Fuck, it's you! Only you!"

"That's it, baby. Let 'em all know." Finn praised, lifting his head just enough so he could rest his forehead against hers and relish in the almost out-of-place intimacy that came from maintaining eye contact during any kind of sex.

"Finn, babe, I'm-"

"I know." He breathed, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. He had plans to go all night but right now was about sweet release and he knew that once she let go he wouldn't be far behind. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

Her first instinct was to turn into the pillows to muffle her cries as she reached her peak, which was something he definitely would've commented on had he not been distracted by his own climax. He, too, had resorted to instinct and pressed his face into the soft skin of her neck as he released inside her with a muffled groan.

The room had stilled, a contented calm taking over the room as the only sounds filling the space were the couple's labored breathing. The hand that once gripped his hair in a vice was now lazily stroking his head while pressed open-mouthed kisses to her sufficiently marked skin.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Hm?"

"Two things; the first is that I'm sorry I keep telling you this and the second is that I'm really fucking proud of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Somehow I've lost any and all ability to write out smut like it's nothing and now have the habit of constantly second guessing whether or not anything makes sense? Hopefully this was enjoyable!**


End file.
